This invention relates to a walker particularly an orthopaedic walker.
With orthopaedic walkers it is desirable that the comfort to the user be increased wherever possible so as to place minimum restrictions on the user. It is also desirable that the walker allows a walking motion as close to that of normal walking as possible.
Furthermore it is desirable in many cases that some movement of the ankle joint be allowed and that the range of such movement be able to be substantially controlled.
It is also desirable that pressure relief is available. Attempts have been made to achieve that by removing areas of the footbed lining. However such an approach can encourage herniation of the soft tissue into the moved space which can result in margination or restricted blood flow around the edges of the deficit. Thus there remains a need to provide a walker able to provide pressure relief but also able to reduce or eliminate margination.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide in its various embodiments a walker which will go at least some way towards meeting at least some of the foregoing desiderata in a simple yet effective manner or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, in one aspect the invention consists in a walker comprising a frame providing at least a bottom and sides, apertures in the bottom, and a sole piece positionable adjacent the outer surface of the bottom of the frame in a manner such that parts of the sole piece extend inwardly through the apertures, the inwardly extending parts comprising or including a plurality of protrusions.
Preferably the protrusions are positioned in use under the heel and/or the ball of the foot of the wearer of the walker.
Preferably there are substantially three to substantially ten protrusions per centimetre squared.
Preferably there are four to five protrusions per centimetre.
If desired some protrusions can be removed to provide pressure relief in use.
Preferably a lining is provided over said protrusions.
Preferably the sole piece extends forwardly of the foremost parts of the frame bottom, so that in use, at least part of the toes of the user of the walker are adjacent the sole piece.
Preferably the sole piece has a ridge at or adjacent its forward edge in use so that the upper edge of the ridge lies substantially in the same plane as the upper surface of the frame bottom.
Preferably the walker further includes one or more arms engaged or engageable with the frame, connection means between the or each arm and the frame, the or each connection means including a range of motion device.
Preferably the range of motion device is adjustable as to the range of movement.
Preferably the walker further includes one or more chafes mounted on the frame, the or each said chafe having an apertured section to receive a strap or the like, a mounting section engageable on the frame, and a linking section linking the apertured section and the mounting section, at least the linking section being flexible such that in use the chafe will be positioned closely to a foot within the walker.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a method of reducing margination in a walker comprising the steps of; providing a walker chassis, providing a weight bearing surface for a users foot and associated with the chasis, and removing a selected part or selected parts of the weight bearing surface so that in use the sole of the users foot has areas which are positioned above the weight bearing surface but are not supported by the weight bearing surface preferably a lining is provided over the weight bearing surface.
To those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the description herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.